Previous in vitro and in vivo studies have shown that an intraoral fluoride releasing device developed by the Southern Research Institute for the National Caries Program will deliver fluoride at a steady rate for up to six months. This project will evaluate the anticaries effect of the fluoride-releasing device in rats. Initial results have shown that rats wearing an intraoral fluoride releasing device had significantly fewer caries on all surfaces that untreated or placebo treated animals.